Fuwari Midorikaze
is a character who debuts in the second season of PriPara. Her preferred brand is CoCo Flower. Personality True to her name, Fuwari is gentle and soft. She is free-spirited and isn't afraid to go about things her own way which tends to cause trouble for others. She's a friendly person and seeks to befriend everyone. Appearance Fuwari is a fair-skinned girl with large, fuchsia-colored eyes. She has blonde hair that is cut just above the shoulders, and a braid across her head like a headband. Thin strands frame her face on either side, while her bangs are split in the middle. She looks the same in and out of PriPara. She can also be seen with sheep and goats, and infact has one that is with her very often. Relationships * [[Hibiki Shikyoin|'Hibiki Shikyoin']]' '- When Fuwari was running around the Palps singing, her horse Maxi ran away from her to go to Fuwari. Hibiki then met Fuwari and asked her to be a princess. Later on, she sent Fuwari to Parajuku to perform in PriPara and become the 'Ultimate Princess'. Their relationship dropped when Fuwari turned down the Princess Candidate but later joined her''' and Faruru in Tricolore. * [[Faruru|'''Faruru]]' '- Her teammate in Tricolore. * [[Lala Manaka|'Lala Manaka']]' '- Lala was the first person Fuwari met when she moved to Parajuku. They became good friends and were in the same dream team, Dressing Flower. * ' Toriko '- Her manager in PriPara. Significant Coords *CoCo Flower Cyalume Coord - Every time she Cyalume Changes (Episode 52 - Episode 108). *Tyrolean Fleur Coord - Her casual coord (Episode 52 - Present). *Super Cyalume Fuwari Coord - Her Super Cyalume Coord. *PriPari of Flowers Blanc Coord - Tricolore Unit Coord. Etymology * can be split up into two parts. means green, keeping with the color theme set up by Aroma and Mikan. The means wind or style. * refers to something that is or the sensation of something light, gentle, soft, or floating; representing touch. Trivia *According to Meganee, Fuwari is the first Natural idol in all of PriPara history. *She is from Europe, however her name is completely Japanese. **This would make her the third character not to be fully Japanese, following the West twins. *Her silhouette (in green) appears in the 1st opening song of the second season, Dream Parade. *Judging by the title of her official debut episode, it's possible Fuwari is from Switzerland. *Fuwari is best summed up as being a girl. The term "yurufuwa" is a combination of and and refers to something that is relaxing, easygoing, warm and gentle. **This could also be hinted at from the first part of her name "'Fuwa'ri". *She is the first known idol to not have a registered brand when first going into PriPara. *She is in the same class as Dorothy West. *Fuwari is the fourth idol to jump to Debut Class right after her debut performance. *Her voice actress, Azusa Sato, also voices the child character Mitama from Fire Emblem: Fates. *She is the shortest out of the main characters who are in middle school. *Her birthday is on August 11. **She is a Leo. **In Japan, August 11 is celebrated as Mountain Day. *She is the only main character introduced in Season 2 whose Cyalume Coord has no blue coloring. *She is the first main character to be from outside of Japan, despite having a Japanese last name. *In her early phases of design, Fuwari was shown to have long and thick yellow hair. Her attire was also blue and white themed. *She shares her voice actress with Falala•A•Larm. Category:S2 Main Character Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Main Character Category:Paprika Private Academy Middle School Student Category:CoCo Flower user Category:Natural Idol Category:Dressing Flower Member Category:Tricolore Member Category:Student